SilverClan/Roleplay
This is the roleplay page for SilverClan cats. Archives: None Stormwillow blushed as Gorsetail rubbed up against her. Silverstar glanced down in happiness. "Stormwillow, I ask you one question: Are you ready to move to the nursery? It's obvious that you're expecting his kits." Stormwillow nodded as Silverstar dipped her head. Leaping onto her pile of sticks, Silverstar called out, "Cats of SilverClan! Stormwillow has just moved to the nursery, expecting Gorsetail's kits. Let us hope they will be beautiful!" 22:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Mudksy trode into camp, his head raised proudly. He had recently just sent out patrols, and he had now returned. He sniffed the air, inhaling the fresh scent of newleaf. He prawled over to the Nursery, taking a step inside. "Everything alright in here?" Flamestar 22 12:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing except the sight of a queen," Stormwillow called out. Silverstar dipped her head and trotted over to the nursery quietly. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 12:19, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Goldenpaw sat in the Apprentices Den, twitching her tail-tip impatiently. When would she start training? ''She had just recently become an apprentice, but has not recieved training from her mentor and the deputy, Mudsky. "That's good," Mudsky began. "I congratulate you, and I can't wait for more Clan blood. Afterall, we could use more kits and some more cats." Flamestar 22 12:23, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Pouncefur yawned, padding out of the warriors den. ''Late again! ''he thought angrily when he saw everyone else already outside. The Song Of Silence 13:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Goldenpaw yawned, curling up into a small ball before drifting off to sleep. A few momets later, she awoke with a jolt. "Hey, what was that for?!" She snapped, gazing to see a dark black tom sitting beside her. Flamestar 22 13:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Can I be on a hunting patrol?" he asked Mudsky. The Song Of Silence 13:40, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Mudsky is in the Nursery..)) "You were sleeping," Shadepaw hissed, giving her another nudge. Goldenpaw let out another moan, rolling over and rising to her paws. "So?" Flamestar 22 13:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh derp))Pouncefur, eyes still fuzzy, finally realized that Mudsky wasn't even there. The Song Of Silence 13:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you have something better to do then lay around all day?" Shadepaw snorted, grooming his chest fur and rasing his broad head proudly. Goldenpaw let out an hiss of annoyance, whipping her tail across the ground. "I wasn't laying around, I was just getting refreshed! It's my first day of apprentice training, no?" She asked sassily. Flamestar 22 13:55, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Monarchflight sat in a patch of sunlight, gently lapping at her soft fur. She let out a warm purr, enjoying the sound of activity in camp.'Silverstar' 15:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Mhm," Replied Shadepaw, fluffing out his shady sleek black pelt. Goldenpaw rolled her eyes, lying her head down on her paws. Flamestar 22 16:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaystorm approached Monarchflight with a purr. "Hey sister,"'Silverstar' 17:01, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw let out a frusterated sigh, exiting the Apprentices Den quietly. "Fine, but don't come crying to my if you get in trouble by your mentor for not getting up." Flamestar 22 17:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Pouncefur thought of something else to do. "Shadepaw!"he called."We're going hunting!" The Song Of Silence 17:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow smiled. "The kits won't be born for another moon," she murmured. "Until then, it's going to be just me in here." Silverstar let out a snort. "No, Stormwillow, if you want, I'll stay with you in here." Stormwillow nodded her head in agreement. ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 17:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw perked up his ears, trotting forward. "Coming!" He called, looking back at Goldenpaw lazily. Flamestar 22 17:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hey brother!" Monarchflight greeted. After speaking with Jaystorm, the two siblings walked away. Jaystorm's belly growled,, making him flatten his ears in embarrassment'Silverstar' 17:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Follow me."Pouncefur mewed to his apprentice. The Song Of Silence 17:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Mmmkay," Shadepaw murmered, follwing after his mentor. He gazed at the trees as he passed by. Flamestar 22 17:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Do you remember those stalking techniques I taught you yesterday?"he asked. The Song Of Silence 17:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," He replied simply, turning his gaze to a Robin that fluttered from tree to tree. "I'm not brainless." Flamestar 22 18:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Monarchflight gazed at her paws, considering hunting. She was getting a little hungry -like her brother.Silverstar 19:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Mudsky returned the leaders gaze, nodding in reply. "I'll stay too. We'll do everything we can to make sure your kits are healthy." Flamestar 22 19:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay."Pouncefur mewed, annoyed with his apprentice's sassy attitude. "Try it on that robin." The Song Of Silence 19:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaystorm calmly groomed his dark gray tabby pelt before sitting up with a yawn.Silverstar 20:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) (New sig! :D) Without a reply, Shadepaw quickly lowered himself to the ground, eyeing the Robin that sat on the tree. Shadepaw stalked across the ground, keeping himself silent and pressed against the grass. He slithered up the tree stealthly, clawing at the robin and eventually killing it. Flamestar22 20:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) (Nice :)) "Good job!"Pouncefur congratulated his apprentice. The Song Of Silence 20:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Bigger font = <3)) "Thanks," Shadepaw mumbled, picking up his catch and flattening his ears. He gazed back at Pouncefur, shaking his head slowly. "Should we go back to camp now?" Flamestar22 20:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Pouncefur looked at the sun. It was almost sunhigh. "Let's hunt for a little longer, then return to camp." The Song Of Silence 21:03, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Muttered Shadepaw, picking up his catch and setting it on the ground. He whipped around quikcly darting after a rabbit when spotting it. Flamestar22 21:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Monarchflight left camp to hunt, leaving her hungry brother confused. She calmly stalked some prey, body pressed against the ground.Silverstar 22:02, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw quikcly leaped, snickering before snagging a claw at the hare. He missed by a fox-length! He hissed to himself quietly, stalking after the rabbit as it neared a small hole. Flamestar22 22:04, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Monarchflight leaped, pinning her prey before killing it. The pale torbie purred down at her catch, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.Silverstar 22:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Pouncefur watched closely as Shadepaw stalked the hare. The Song Of Silence 23:46, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Monarchflight thanked StarClan for the prey before digging a hole and placing it inside, moving on to continue her hunt.Silverstar 23:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Silverstar calmly glanced outside the Nursery, wondering if anyone needed her help before she settled in with Stormwillow. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 00:05, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Jaystorm frowned out of camp, disappointed his sister left him. Fine, I'll do something cool without her!!Silverstar 00:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw clenched his claws, leaping in front of the hare and pinning it. It squealed, but Shadepaw gave it a quick killing bite before drawing a powerful bite to it's shoulders and killing it. Flamestar22 21:11, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Monarchflight made her way up a tree, lapping at a paw as she sat on a perch, in search of her next catch. Back at camp, her brother paced about.Silverstar 22:23, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw let out a proud purr, reaching his head down into the hole and clenching the rabbit into his jaws. He stared at his mentor, giving him an uneasy gaze. Goldenpaw sat in the apprentices den, waiting for Mudsky to train her. Mudsky trekked through camp, shifting as he gazed into the Apprentices Den. "Goldenpaw!" He called. Goldenpaw, ready to fall asleep, raised her head, rising to her paws quickly. ''Finally! ''Flamestar22 23:01, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Pouncefur nodded proudly as Shadepaw showed him the hare. The Song Of Silence 00:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Echokit licks the ground ~~~~ Sunbright sniffed her borage. "It's not going to be fresh much longer."she muttered to herself. "I'll have to go get some more soon." Racerbird Soaring through the stars! 21:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay